


Let Go

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew lets go of his past. Andrew/Michael overall, established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with QaF or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: The overall piece is Andrew/Michael, but it mentions Andrew/Anya, Andrew/Xander, Andrew/Spike, Andrew/Warren and Spike/Buffy. This is post Chosen for BtVS, but never was quite sure where it would fit with QaF, perhaps AU, would have to be sometime after Michael/Ben. It's not quite explicit, but nearly is.

The man in his arms isn’t the one Andrew longed for while listening to Anya prattle on about him.

Lips move against his neck, up his jaw before tugging on his ear lobe.

He moans.

Lips on his neck again and a small bite.

It’s not the harsh bite he’d dream of when watching blonde hair with blue eyes that would flicker over everything and never really settle unless they landed on the Slayer.

The swish of black leather and the smell of cigarettes and he’d be wondering how it’d feel to have teeth against his flesh.

This isn’t Spike in his arms.

The teeth are blunt and the body’s warm, human.

“I love you,” is whispered against his cheek as he’s willed to remove his shirt, his pants.

The other man’s clothes quickly follow.

Harsh things used to accompany those words.

Now instead of stinging words and uncertainty there is a solidness he’s not use to, and a kindness.

There are still references shared about worlds that don’t exist, but there's no longer an ulterior motive.

Instead of always being on edge, he feels cherished.

This isn’t Warren.

Dark eyes, dark hair and a boyish charm make up this man who’s slowly entering him and pushing them both towards ecstasy.

Not the man who dated the perfect woman.

Similar physical features though not quite as tall. He and Andrew are about the same height.

Pushing, moaning, kissing, loving, wanting, needing…all wrapped around the man in his arms.

This isn’t Xander.

Andrew is kissed again after, as they lay wrapped around each other.

“I love you,” is repeated, but more quietly this time. It’s almost a plea.

Andrew kisses back and smiles as he lets go of the past.

“I love you too, Michael.”


End file.
